Who Did It?
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys come home to find their creators dead. This brings the whole tire town of New Townsville in shock. It wasn't an accident no it was far from an accident, it was MURDER! But the question is "Who did it?" Well find out in "Who Did It?"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Two femal figures, they stood on top of a building...

The clouds moved away...

Now showing the full moon...

The two femal figures, now visible...

"Where in the hell are they!" The blacked haired sister shouted...

She stood behind her red headed sister...

Who Did It?

The red headed sister turned around...

Her steel pink eye's stared at her blacked haired sister's hunter green eye's...

She didn't speak...

She only shrug her shoulders...

She turned around...

She stared down at the town of New Townsville...

She smiled wickly...

Her plan was going perfectly...

As she planed it...

The blacked haired sister growled...

She glared at her red headed sister's back...

Then two shadows appeared...

Their silhouette against the moon...

They landed in front of there sisters...

"What the hell took you so long?!" The black haired sister shouted...

The brunette sister just blinked her boysenberry eye's...

This only made her black haired sister more angry...

The blonde haired sister b'dazzled blue eye's glared at her hunter green eyed sister...

"What do you think, we had to fight two idiot's! We also had a father location then you!" the blonde haired sister shouted at her blacked haired sister...

The red headed sister didn't pay any attetion to them...

She turned around...

"It's time to go." She said...

Her sisters stopped arguing...

The sounds of two ambulance speeding away into two different locations...

They had evil grins plastered on there face's...

Their eye's glowed...

They took off in the sky...

Only leaving a trail of their colors behind of them...

The clouds return...

Covering up the moon again...

The PowerPuff Girl's and the RowdyRuff Boy's lives are now upside down...

**Me: I do not own the PowerPuff Girl's, I wish I did, but they belong to Craig McCracken. But I do own a OC! See you in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Me: Hi readers .

Girl's: Hi.

Me: Who want's to do the disclaimer?

Bubble's: I'll do it. D-chan does not own The PowerPuff Girl's, she wish's she does, but we belong to Craig McCracken. She does own the story, the plot, the idea, and a OC.

Me: Thank you. *hands her 4 cookies.* Now on with the story! :)

Girl's: Please review, thank you! :)

Bubble's P. O. V:

I walked out of Ryan's house and into the warm summer night air. "Bye Ryan. Thank you for having us." I said.

I gave her a quick hug. She smiled. "Bye Bubbles." She said. I smiled and then I walked down her house steps.

I headed towards Blossom's pink jaguar. I turn around and waved before I open the back seat door.

Sounds of an argument came out and filled the peaceful night.

I sighed, "This is the 8th argument this week." I though to myself.

I closed the door and quickly buckle my seat belt. Blossom backed out of Ryan's driveway.

I looked at my blue phone, I quickly sent a texts message to our father, the Professor.

My phone beeped, it was a text from Bunny. I responded quickly.

Then suddenly the car came to a screeching stop.

"Shit, now we are stuck in this stupid traffic jam!" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom let out a sigh. "Bubbles, what time is it?" Blossom said.

"It's 9:59." I said.

Buttercup groaned. "That only gives us 20 minutes to get home." Buttercup yelled.

Normal P. O. V:

Far away...

At the Utonium home...

Two figures escape from the house...

Into the warm summer night...

Leaving the Utonium house deadly quiet...

Boomer's P. O. V:

My cobalt eye's stared out of space.

I was thinking about a girl, who had long blonde hair and was held up in pigtails, and her really pretty sky blue eye's...

My brothers were playing air hockey...

"Yo Boomer it is time to go." My brother Beast said...

I snapped out of my day dreaming.

"Coming." I said, we walked out of the video game center...

We walked into the warm summer night air...

I headed towards Brick's red sport car...

Beast walked towards his purple motorcycle.

I got in the back seat of Brick's car...

Beast zoomed out and headed home.

We followed behind him.

We suddenly got stuck in traffic...

Butch mumble many curse words under his breath...

My phone buzzed and saw it was a txt message from Beast...

My phone read "10:00"

Normal P. O. V:

Not evening knowing it, the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys lives are going to soon change forever...

Me: I am going to stop here readers. See ya next time :)


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II

Me: Hello readers, before I start the next chapter, I have something to say. I am not using anyone's OC's in my story. If I was I would make sure to ask the owner for permission and I would put it in my disclaimers. But I can always change the character's name. All you need to do is ask me and I will do it. Thank you, now lets get this story started! :) Now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Blossom and Brick: D-chan does not own the PowerPuff Girls, we were created by Craig McCracken. But she does own the story, the idea, the plot, and a OC.

Me: Thank you. Now one with the story!

Everyone: Please review!

Me: Enjoy. :)

Blossom's P. O. V:

I pulled my car into are drive way.

I stopped the car and put my car into park...

Then everyone heard Bunny's violet motorcycle pull up into the drive way.

She skidded to a stop.

I open my door...

Everyone got out.

Bunny took off her helmet and placed it on top of her motorcycle.

She had a huge grin on her face.

She began talking to Bubbles.

I walked towards the front door with the keys

My key's made jiggling sound with each step I took.

I made it too the doors.

Something felt odd thought...

The lights are off and the Professor is home.

"He must have gone to sleep." I thought to my self.

I unlocked the door...

I open the door...

We step through the door...

Bubble's headed towards the living room.

I felt really tired...

I went straight towards to the kitchen...

Then suddenly a scream ran out through out of the house...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was Bubbles.

I ran out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room...

To only slam into Buttercup and Bunny...

I quickly got up and help my sisters up...

We quickly went into the living room...

I froze, in horror...

Laying on the ground was the Professor...

A pool of blood was running out of him...

Bubble's was on her knees sobbing...

I snapped out of it...

I quickly went to my pink phone...

I dial the police's number...

"Hello this is 911, how can we assist you?"

"Are father is bleeding on the ground please send someone quickly!" I said...

"Please tell us you're address." The woman said over the phone.

"7 Greenville N. St, New Townsville MD, 21073." I said...

"We are sending help on the way." The woman said, then she hang up...

Bubbles continue to sobbed...

I place a hand on her and she grabbed me and began to cry harder...

Buttercup stood there in shock...

Bunny began to cry...

I hugged them...

I could feel myself began to cry...

Brick's P. O. V:

We finally made it home.

Beast pulled in behind us...

I got out and headed towards the elevator...

It was the only entrance to get into Mojo Jojo's lair...

Butch, Boomer, and Beast were behind me...

We piled into the elevator...

It was playing boring elevator music...

We finally made it to the lair...

The elevator open...

The whole tire lair was dark, except the light in the living room...

I walked towards the light switch.

I turned the lights on...

Mojo Jojo and Him were sitting on the couch watching TV...

I walked towards the fridge and got some Coke...

I walked towards the couch...

I heard a dripping sound...

As I got closer I saw a pool of crimson spreading across the white tiles...

I narrowed my blood red eye's...

I moved towards the couch...

My eye's widen...

Mojo Jojo's body had large cuts and his stomach...

I couldn't looked at it...

"GUY'S CALL THE POLICE NOW!" I shouted...

I quickly grabbed my red phone...

I began to dial 911...

A woman answered.

"How may I help you?" She asked...

"We need the police over at are house are fathers are bleeding a lot!" I said...

"What is you're address?" She asked..

"28 Spight St. New Townsville MD, 21083." I said...

"The police is on there way." She said then she hanged up...

My brothers came in the living room...

They saw the scene...

Boomer began to cry...

I grabbed hold of him...

Butch stood frozen...

Beast couldn't look...

He turn his head from the scene...

I could feel a bit of tears in the corner in of my blood red eyes...

"Don't cry... You have to be strong for you're brothers...

Me: Well I am going to stop here readers. See ya next time.

Everyone: See ya..


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**Me: Hello readers, I am really sorry for the long wait. Now shall we get this story on the road. **

**Everyone: *Had a dark clouds over their heads.* **

**Me: Ummmm I am guessing I am going to be the one to the disclaimer today. Okay I do not own The PowerPuff Girl's, I wish I did, but they belong to Craig McCracken. But I do own the story, the plot, the ideas, and a OC, and the OC is a girl. Now on with the story and please review! Thank you. :)**

**Normals P. O. V:**

The police arrived to the crime scene...

The sky threaten rain...

The wind howled outside...

Detective Brown arrived to the Utonium home...

As he enter the house...

He sadly looked at the PowerPuff Girl's...

His face was grim...

Detective White enter Mojo Jojo's lair...

He did a similar thing as Detective Brown...

Finally the sky opened up and rain poured down...

The sky flashed with lightning and thunder could be heard...

**Buttercup's P. O. V:**

I finally came over my shook...

I could feel the tears in my eye's...

They dropped to the carpet...

Blossom put her hand onto my shoulder...

I looked at her...

My emerald green eye's stared into her kunzite eye's...

I could tell she was fighting her tears too...

I nodded...

We had to be strong for are sister's...

Suddenly Detective Brown enter are house...

He gave use a pity and a sad look...

Then the crime team came in with their equipment...

They put up yellow tape around the crime scene...

Detective Brown came towards us...

"Hello PowerPuff Girls, I am Detective Brown." He said...

He showed his badge...

"Where were you all at before the killing?" He asked...

Blossom answered...

" We were at a friends house and Bunny was at her friends house." She said...

"Who are this allegiant friend?" Detective Brown asked...

"Her name is Robin and Bunny was with Angel." I said...

He continued to write in his notebook...

Suddenly the door open...

Standing in the doorway was the RowdyRuff Boy's and another police officer...

"Ah Detective White." Detective Brown said...

I glared at Butch...

He smirked...

**Butch's P. O. V:**

We were dragged to the Utonium's house...

I stared at Buttercup...

She gave me a harsh glare...

I smirked at her...

She hmph and folded her arms...

"What are they doing here?" Bubbles said...

I smirked widen...

Knowing that Boomer still has a big crush on her...

"They are here because they have the same problem." Detective White said...

The girls nodded...

"Detective Brown, sir, there is no weapon found. He died from blood lose and he was severely burn." one of the officers said...

The girls blink...

Bubbles began to cry again...

Buttercup had a small frown and her eye's were blank...

"So I am guessing that we have the same problem." I said...

Buttercup scoffed...

"I'm guessing that you guy's found you're creators dead." Buttercup said...

"Actually yes." I said...

Her emerald eye's looked into my forest green eye's...

Shook was written on the PowerPuff Girl's Face...  
There was a silence between use...

While the Detective's talked...

"Why would someone want to hurt are creators?" Bubbles weakly said...

Buttercup and I looked at each other...

"I don't care about that! I want to know who did this?!" Buttercup said...

I nodded, agreeing with her...

"We are going to try are hardest to bring the criminal's who ever done this to justice." Detective Brown said...

With that said, Detective Brown and Detective White left the house...

Leaving us alone...

In dead silence...

Are eye's met again...

"What are we going to do now?" Bubbles said...

"Who knows. But whatever it is, I want to find out who did it and why!" Buttercup said...

"I agree." I said...

Buttercup glared at me...

We heard sighs coming from are oldest siblings...

"Don't you guy's want to know why?!" We said at the same time...

"Fine but we have to work together." Brick and Blossom said...

We looked at each other and nodded are heads...

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here. See ya next time.**

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here. See ya next time. :)**


	5. Chapter IV

**Me: Hi readers, sorry for the wait.**

**Girl's: *Annoyed and glaring at me* Why did it take so long to update?!**

**Me: *Sweat dropping and sighing* I have a writers block on this story, sadly I still have it... T.T But shall we get this story started? Who wants to do the disclaimer? **

**Bunny: I'll do it, D-chan does not own The PowerPuff Girls, but she does own the story, the plot, and a OC who is a girl.**

**Me: Thank you,*hands her 8 cookies* please review, and if you have questions, please leave them in reviews or you can PM them to me, I would be happy to answer them. Now on with the story! :)**

**Girl's: Enjoy! **

In the warm summer night air...

Far, far, far away for New Townsville...

A abandoned house in the forest...

The building's paint was peeling...

The house had shattered windows...

Inside the shattered windows you could see four female shadows...

You could also see a mirror...

"Very good work my daughters. You've made me very proud." A mans voice could be heard...

"Yes father." The four female's said...

"Keep a good eye on those puffs and ruffs, we don't want are plans to fail." The man's voice said...

The red headed sister answered...

"Of course father." She said...

Then there was silence...

Now you could only see the light glow of steel pink, hunter green, b'dazzled blue, and boysenberry eye's...

**Blossom's P. O. V: **

I stood on our front porch...

Watching the police run around, talking or coming in or out of our house...

"Excuse us, Miss." An officer said...

He and another police officer were carrying a cot...

And on that cot was our father,the Professor...

He was in a black bag...

I watched them go by and head toward a black van...

"You okay?" A voice said behind me...

I turn around and saw Brick standing at the door...

"I'm not sure." I said...

He nodded his head...

I could tell he understands...

Next thing we know...

The reporters and TV reporters showed up...

We quickly and quietly enter the house...

I sigh...

Then we heard yelling and bright flashes from camera's...

Buttercup and Butch cursed under there breathes...

I felt to tired to scold Buttercup for the use of her language...

"I'll make some coffee for us." I said...

Everyone nodded their heads...

I looked at Bubbles...

"Blossom, could Boomer and I have some Earl Grey tea in steed of coffee." Bubbles said...

I nodded my head...

I headed toward the coffee maker...

I started to make the coffee...

Then I head to the cabinet...

I open the cabinet...

I looked for the tea kettle...

I sigh, it was on the top self...

**Brick's P. O. V:**

I grabbed the tea kettle for her...

I handed Blossom the kettle...

"Thank you." She said...

Then she continued to make Boomers and her sister, Bubbles, tea...

I sat at the dinner table...

Detective Brown and Detective White enter the house, talking...

"Mojo Jojo, Him, and Professor Utonium were killed at the same time." Detective White said to Detective Brown...

"Whoever the killer was, they knew what they were doing. They left no clues to go by on. The only thing that they left behind was some footprints but no DNA and no fingerprints on anything." Detective Brown said...

I looked over to Blossom...

She looked at me...

"But near the Professor Utonium's left hand, he wrote one word in his blood before he died." Detective Brown said...

"What would that be?" Detective White said...

"The letter P." Detective Brown said...

"Thats odd same as Him. He wrote the same thing." Detective White said...

Then the Detectives stopped talking...

"What do they mean by the letter "P"?" Bubbles said...

"It could be the killers name." Blossom said...

"That means it is Princess Morebucks or another person who's name starts with P." I said...

Then the detectives came over...

"Do any of you have any enemy's who would harm you any way or form?" Detective Brown said...

I shook my head...

"Yes we do when we were still super hero's." Blossom said...

"Would you mind writing them down." Detective Brown said...

She nodded, then she began to write down the names...

Then she handed the paper to them...

"Don't worry I didn't write you're names down, you've became good." Blossom said...

I nodded my heads...

**Me: Well readers I am going to stop here for now.**

**Everyone: See ya next time. :)**

**Next Time On Who Did It?**

The girls and the boys have to go back to school...

Rumors spread fast in New Townsville HighSchool...

Will the girls and the boys survive the school year?...

Well find out in the next chapter of Who Did It?


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**Me: Hi readers, sorry for the wait!**

**Everyone: Thank you for the reviews. :)**

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone: *Disappeared..***

**Me:... Ummm okay, I guess I'll do the disclaimer today. I don't own The PowerPuff Girls, they belong to Craig McCracken. But I do own the story, the plot, and a OC, who is a girl. Please review, oh and if you have any questions or concerns about this story, don't be afraid to leave them in reviews or PM them to me, I will be really happy to answer them! :) Now on with the story!**

Three days has gone by in the RowdyRuff Boy's and PowerPuff Girls lives...

It's now August 25...

Which means they have to go back to school...

**Buttercup's P. O. V:**

I heard my alarm clock go off...

Getting really annoyed with it, I punched it...

It slammed into the other side of the wall...

Making a new dent in my lime green room...

"Buttercup, did you break another alarm clock!" I heard my sister, Blossom, said...

I growled...

It was six o'clock A.M. ...

I dragged my stiff and tired body out of bed...

I walked towards my shower and turned it on...

**... 4 minutes later...**

I walked out of my bathroom...

I headed towards my closet...

I went through my closet in till I found what I wanted to wear...

I grabbed a black skinny jeans, with a lime green t-shirt that had a monster face on it, beanie hat, and black boots...

I as soon as I was finished changing, I grabbed my emerald and black colored backpack...

I open my door and walked down the hallway...

I could smell of pancakes and bacon...

My mouth watered and my stomach growled...

As I walked down the stairs, which was right next to the living room...

I reverted my gaze from the living room...

I walked into the kitchen...

Blossom was standing in front of the stove...

Bubble's were sitting down and in front of her was blue berry pancakes...

Bunny was eating toast with grape jam on it...

Bubble's was wearing her cheerleading uniform... (It was red with white trims.)

Bunny was wearing a purple shirt with a dark purple skirt that was above her knee's...

Blossom sat a stack of green apple pancakes and a pile of bacon in front of me...

I dig into my breakfast...

Blossom was wearing a pink shirt with a dark pink sweater over ir ,a long white skirt that went pass her knee's, a pink headband, and white sandals...

She took a sip from her coffee mug...

She had dark circles under her eye's, telling she was getting lack of sleep...

As soon as I finished eating the last bite of food, I grabbed my glass of milk and drank it down...

Then I went to brush my teeth...

It read 6:34 A.M. now on my watch...

"Buttercup it's time to go." Bubbles said...

I jumped, she was standing in the doorway...

She had a frown and her sky blue eye's were down cast...

I nodded, but before I left the room, I gave her a quick hug...

I walked out of the door, Blossom was already ahead of us...

Bubbles and Bunny walked next to me...

**Butch's P. O. V:**

I walked along with my brothers to school...

Brick was ahead as usually...

As we past everyone...

I couldn't help but notice that they were staring at us...

I sigh...

"Look's like the whole tire town knows." I said...

Boomer and Beast nodded their heads...

"Oh Bircky over here!" A horrible squeal could be heard...

I looked at my brothers and we all thought, "Oh hell no!"...

A girl with red frizzy hair in two puff balls came running over to us...

It was Princess Morbucks...

Brick, me, Boomer, and Beast cringed as she approach us...

She grabbed onto Brick's arm making her fake boobs rub against his arm...

Brick had a look of horror on his face...

He pushed her off of him...

She stumbled back...

She looked shocked, "Bricky!" Princess said as she pouted...

Then we saw the second most annoying girls of the school...

The Plutonium sisters...

Princess walked over to them and stood next to Brat Plutonium...

Then I saw Buttercup...

I smirked and walked past the Plutonium sisters and Princess...

My brothers followed me...

"WAIT! BRICKY WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THOSE ANNOYING POWERPUFF GIRLS OVER ME!" Princess shouted...

My brothers and I got annoyed but we kept on walking...

"Yo Butterfly." I said...

Buttercup glared at me...

"Hey! Get away from are mans!" Annoying voice said...

It was Brute...

The girls didn't get along with them, especially the Plutonium sisters...

Buttercup growled...

Blossom's total opposite is Berserk Plutonium, she would pick on and rip Blossom's books apart in front of her, Blossom got so use to it she always had an extra book just in case...

Buttercup's total opposite is Brute Plutonium, they hated each other with a passion, they would always get into fist fights unless Blossom and Berserk stop them. She also picks on Buttercup...

Bubble's opposite is Brat Plutonium, she would always pick and tease and pulled Bubbles hair, and always make her cry, in till she got into trouble...

And then there is Bunny's total opposite is Bedelia Plutonium, she's pretty quiet in till you make her mad, she would always do nasty tricks on Bunny...

Everyone feared them...

Even the Principal was scared of them...

Buttercup and I roll are eye's at them...

"Hate to break it to you Brute, but I am not you're man." I said...

With that I grabbed Buttercups hand...

My brothers followed my lead...

We dash into school, down the hallway, and into class...

**Me: Sorry readers, but I am going to stop here for now. :)**

**Everyone: See you next time! :)**


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI  
**

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Following my brother's lead, I grabbed Bubbles' hand and dashed towards our classroom...

I felt Bubbles squeeze my hand, I smiled and returned the squeeze...

When we finally reached the classroom we stopped outside for a moment to catch our breaths…

We released each other's hands and readied ourselves for our school day…

Brick rested his hand on the doorknob and opened the door…

We stepped inside as the class suddenly fell silent…

I could feel the tense atmosphere as each of us made our way to our desks…

Everyone's gaze was on us, making me feel very uncomfortable…

I sat down in my seat and set my bag down on my desk, I unzipped it and reached a hand inside…

I looked up, the kids staring at us immediately turned away…

I sighed and returned my attention back to my bag…

"Hey, did you hear?"

"You mean that their creators were murdered?"

"Yeah, that's so scary."

"We should stay a distance with them, what if they're next?"

"That's horrible! I treasure my life a lot!"

"Shame, I feel bad for them."

"I heard from my brother they might be the murderers themselves."

"Impossible! That's their creators!"

"The detectives said Professor wrote a 'P' before he died, it might mean 'Powerpuff Girls'!"

A loud slamming sound filled the room as the whispering died away…

I turned and saw Butch had stood up, his hands on his desk, his eyes glared at the people around us…

"We can hear your unpleasant words so rather than muttering negative things behind our backs, why not you just shut your mouths up and stop spreading more rumours!" he yelled…

They all backed away from Butch as far as possible, eyes wide with fear…

"We really do feel bad for you," a girl whispered…

Butch narrowed his eyes at her…

She squeaked and hid behind her friend…

"Butch," Brick's voice was calm, but I could hear the annoyance in it. "Ignore them, what do you expect from a bunch of gossipers who doesn't have anything better to do?"

"Excuse me," one of the boy narrowed his eyes, "I don't think that's very affective, coming from one of our city's worst distraction."

I watched as Brick lost it as he stood up so fast his chair fall back, he glared at the boy. "Who are you calling 'distraction'?"

The boy glared back at my redheaded brother. "You of course, you and your brothers. You're also part of the monster population."

"Hey!" I shot up. "That doesn't mean we're still harming the city now."

"Where's the proof?" the boy asked smugly.

"We need no proof," Beast frowned…

"That's enough, Mitch," Blossom spoke…

The boy immediately looked down…

"You're stirring up a fight and that's the last thing we need now, the teacher will be here any moment, everyone please sit down," Blossom instructed…

Right after she said that, the teacher came in and the class started once everyone was settled…

I was listening to the teacher when I felt a tap on my shoulder…

I turned around and saw…

"Hi Boomie," Brat giggled…

I turned away stiffly, still feeling her creepy stare digging into my back…

A note fell onto my desk, I hesitantly opened it, clearly aware of whom it was from…

'Hey Boomie, let's eat lunch together, haven't really talked much have we? – Your dear Brat'

I pulled a face, since when are we that close? I picked up my pen and scribbled down a reply before throwing back the piece of paper: No thanks, I'm sitting with my

brothers – Boomer…

Not more than ten seconds the note was back on my desk…

'Your brothers? Only your brothers? – Bright Brat'

I frowned, what does she mean by 'only' your brothers? I ignored her and concentrated on the speech the teacher is giving, thankfully Brat got the message I didn't want to talk to her and left me alone…

After another few periods of class break finally came, I turned and realized Bubbles just left the class, so I rushed after her…

**Bubbles' P.O.V:**

The bell rang as I stood up; I glanced over at Boomer who was stretching…

I sighed as I went out the class towards the lunch hall…

"Hey Bubbles!"

I slowed down at the familiar voice as Boomer caught up with me…

"It's finally lunch," Boomer laughed…

"Yeah," I smiled…

We entered the lunch hall and people had already lined up to get their food, Boomer and I fell in at the end…

I kept my gaze straight ahead, somehow I didn't really want to talk now…

I noticed Buttercup and Butch a little ahead of us in the line, Buttercup looked really irritated while Butch had a smug grin on his face…

"Butch must be annoying your sister again," Boomer said…

I nodded with a smile, "Seems like they are getting along better than we thought."

"You think?" Boomer laughed, I giggled…

But suddenly my gaze met with a pair of blue eyes behind Buttercup and Butch…

I held my breath as I stared into Brat's deadly glare…

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Boomer peered into my face then started to follow my gaze…

Brat smiled brightly when Boomer looked at her, all the threatening look a few minutes ago disappeared in a flash…

Something wasn't right about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it but I'm sure she's not a normal girl…

While I was thinking the line went on and we eventually got our food…

As we were about to head towards a table where our brothers and sisters are at, Brat came to us…

"Boomer, come and sit with us," Brat invited, Bedelia stood next to her…

"thanks, I'm going to my brothers," Boomer politely declined…

Brat looked over at the table where Brick them sat, when she turned back to us I could see the anger under her fake smile…

"Aww that's too bad. Bubbles, what about you?"

I flinched as she suddenly said my name, "Ah, me?"

"Yeah, want to sit with us?" Brat tilted her head slightly…

I shivered and shook my head gently, "Sorry, I'm sitting with my sisters."

Brat giggled, "Okay then. Let's go Bedelia."

They turned and walked away…

"Well that's strange, they gave up pretty easily this time," Boomer said, "Come on Bubbles, let's eat."

He used his shoulder and gave me a light nudge as we headed to the table our siblings sat…

"Hey Bubbles," Buttercup waved as we neared…

Bunny pulled the seat next to hers backwards a bit for me…

"Ah," I set down my tray, "I forgot to wash my hands, I'll be back in a minute."

I rushed out the lunch hall towards with girls' bathroom…

I hummed as I washed my hands, I started drying my hands with my handkerchief…

I heard one of the bathroom door open so I looked up…

I froze when I saw Brat in the reflection of the mirror…

Brat smirked as she stood behind me, a look of pure anger on her face…

"Why hello Bubbles," Brat giggled…

"H-hi Brat," I squeaked…

Suddenly three more of the bathroom doors opened as Brat's sister came out…

I gulped as Berserk and Brute flanked either side of me…

"You seem pretty relaxed, filtering with my Boomer," Brat said…

I turned around to face her but she suddenly slapped me…

I stared at her with wide eyes as I held my cheek…

"Bring her with," Brat said as she walked out the door with Berserk…

Brute suddenly grabbed one of my pigtails and pulled me along as Bedelia brought up the rear…

They pulled me towards the store room at the back of the gym hall…

"Ow it hurts, please let go of me Brute," I pleaded as a few tears ran down my cheek from the way how forcefully Brute way pulling my hair…

"Shut up you stealer," Berserk snapped…

"You got yourself into this," Bedelia laughed…

Brat opened the doors of the store room and stepped aside, "Throw her in."

Brute smirked and with a hard yank she flung me into the room…

I fell to the ground but quickly sat up…

The Plutonium sisters laughed as they looked down at me…

Brat suddenly slammed the door shut and the room fell into darkness…

"When are we going to let her out?" I heard Brute ask…

"Never," Brat's laugher could be heard as their footsteps faded into the distance…

I stood up and felt for the switch, but when I clicked it the lights didn't light up…

"No," I whispered as I sat down, hugging my knees…

I'm afraid of the dark and there's no way people could hear my call at the back of the gym hall…

I closed my eyes as I prayed one of my sisters will find me…

**Thank you so much Blackrose in the Moonlight. XD**** School has started for me and I might not be able to update my story's as fast but I promise I will update as soon as I can, maybe over the weekends. Also I would like to thank Blackrose in the Moonlight for helping me and I think my writers block is gone now. Thank you so much.  
**

**Also please review and if you have any questions or concerns for the story, then please leave them in you're reviews or you can PM them to me, thank you for reviewing too :) **

**DarknessEclipse342 **


End file.
